


Curse

by gamora (orphan_account)



Series: Wiccan!Cas verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Wiccan!Cas, Witchcraft, witch!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first he’d almost hoped that Cas was a satanist.  It would’ve ended his stupid crush right then and there, because whenever he found himself thinking about Cas’ cute blue eyes, or soft pink lips, he could just say to himself “Nope, that guy worships the devil” and forget about it.  </p><p>(Part 2 of my wiccan!Cas verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curse

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog the verse masterpost and picspam on tumblr here: http://caswitch.tumblr.com/post/97166984897/wiccan-cas-a-deancas-hs-au-the-verse-pt

Dean had always known that Castiel was a witch ( pagan – wiccan? – whatever they liked to call themselves). Dean, admittedly, knew very little about all things witchey, except that it involved sitting around and looking at candles.  But he’d been raised open minded, and after seeing Cas’ altar for the first time, it hadn’t taken him long to get used to the idea.  It hadn’t taken long for him to become fascinated by it, either.

At first he’d almost hoped that Cas was a satanist.  It would’ve ended his stupid crush right then and there, because whenever he found himself thinking about Cas’ cute blue eyes, or soft pink lips, he could just say to himself “Nope, that guy worships the devil” and forget about it.  But Cas didn’t.  He worshipped nature; when he talked about it, he looked as if he was in another world entirely.  It made Dean’s heart do one of those little flips that annoyed him to no end.

 

It was a miracle that he’d gotten up the courage to ask Cas out.  It was a second miracle that Cas said yes, making Dean wonder if Cas had been hiding a crush on him too.  The third miracle, still in the works, was making the date go well.  They had agreed on a movie, which didn’t involve a lot of talking, but the uncertainty remained.  Did he try and hold Cas’ hand?  Was a kiss too much for a first date, even though they’d known eachother for almost a year?  Was he supposed to pay for everything?

Trying to shake off the mess of thoughts, he pulled his jacket out from his locker,hearing something thump to the ground as he did.  He looked down, spotting a small golden sachet next to his foot.  He bent down and picked it up, noticing that it smelled faintly of rose.  Setting it down on the shelf of his locker, he pulled the drawstring and opened it to find two crystals, one white and one orange, and some sort of herb.  He didn’t know if he believed in magic or not, but for a second, he decided to entertain the idea.  It was obviously from Cas, but what was the purpose of it?  He knew that rose was about romance, and the crystals looked pretty enough to have something to do with love – had Cas put a love spell on him?  It seemed a little coincidental, him finding it the weekend before they went out.  Hastily, he shoved it back into his locker, walking away as the bell sounded – he wasn’t sure what to think.

## ☽ O ☾

It was amazing how important the difference between a blue top and a back top seemed when you were minutes away from a date with the boy you’d had a crush on since freshman year.  Cas held the black one up again, thinking that it looked a bit dismal.  Blue was safe - everyone said it was his color anyways. He tugged the blue shirt on and let the black fall to the floor, giving himself another once-over, before there was a knock at the door.  It was just like any other knock on his door he’d encountered, except that this knock meant Dean was there, which meant that he couldn’t do anything stupid or embarrassing for the rest of the night.  It was a challenge, but he was up for it.

Upon opening the door, Cas noticed that Dean had stayed in his school clothes.  Maybe he was overthinking it.

“Hey, you ready?”  Asked Dean, leaning against the doorway, a hint of something strange in his voice that Cas didn’t want to dwell on. 

## ☽ O ☾

Dean paid for their tickets, as well as for the popcorn, and a large soda with two straws.  It was all very standard, but Cas couldn’t get over the feeling that something wasn’t right.  He had always been able to read people, and there was something odd in the set of Dean’s shoulders.

They went through the movie without holding hands. Cas didn’t even get a kiss on the cheek.  As they got out of the movie, he began to wonder if maybe Dean had changed his mind about the whole date idea.  The exit doors seemed heavy as they pushed through them into the cold night, patches of clouds keeping a perfectly clear sky at bay.

“Did you put a spell on me?”

The question seemed a little harsh, and it stopped Cas in his tracks.

“I - I don’t know why you’re asking that, I - “

Dean raised a hand, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little yellow sachet - _shit_ , he knew he should’ve hit that better.

“What’s this for, Cas?  Was it so I’d ask you out?”  

Cas’ face was bright red.

“No!  No, that’s not - it’s not a love charm, okay?”  He said, reaching out and grabbing the pouch out of Dean’s hand, quickly tugging the string undone.  “Look, yellow is for happiness, quartz is for general grounding, orange calcite is for friendship and banishing negative emotions.  I rubbed it in rose geranium - also associated with happiness.”  He explained, hoping that Dean believed him.  “I did put a spell on you, but it wasn’t a love spell.  I just wanted to make you happy and give you good dreams.”  

There was a few seconds where Dean just stared, before his face spread into a slow smile. 

“How long has it been in there?”

“Only three days.”

Dean laughed, something that Cas hadn’t expected, but he smiled along with him.

“What’s so funny?”

Dean didn’t answer at first, instead reaching down and pressing a hand to Cas’ waist, pulling him in closer.

“Nothing.  It’s just that you’re adorable.  And I’ve liked you a whole lot longer than three days.”

They kissed then, in the middle of an emptying parking lot, and Cas let the sachet fall from his hand.  He figured that he didn’t need it anymore.  He was going to give Dean all the happiness he could.


End file.
